This invention relates to an image display device having a casing within which a television device and a video device are enclosed.
In FIGS. 1 and 2 are illustrated a conventional image display device having a casing within which a television device and a video device are enclosed. The video device 1 placed on a bottom plate 2a of a casing 2, as shown in FIG. 2, is secured at the front portion thereof to a front plate 2b of the casing 2 and at the rear portion thereof to a rear cabinet by means of screws 3, respectively.
The video device 1 includes a chassis 1a secured to a casing 1b of a molded plastic material. As shown in FIG. 2, a plurality of printed circuit boards 4 of the video device 1 are arranged at a rear portion of the chassis 1a or casing 1b.
A printed circuit board 5 of the TV device is disposed along one of the inner side surfaces of the casing 2, which bears a power supply circuit for the TV device including a high frequency transformer 6 for high voltage circuit. On one of the printed circuit boards 4 is provided separately a power supply circuit for the video device (not shown).
In FIG. 1, numeral 7 depicts a shield plate disposed above the video device 1.
As described above, the prior art image display device has a construction that the video device is inserted into the casing of the TV device and secured in position. Such construction, however, requires extremely large numbers of long wirings for connecting the printed circuit boards for the TV and video circuits. In addition, it takes a lot of time and labor to install the printed circuit boards for the TV and video circuits.
Furthermore, since the power supply circuits are provided separately for the TV and video circuits, it is necessary to install a large number of parts therefor. A further disadvantage is that noises generated from the power supply circuit for the TV circuit would be transmitted to the video device.